TMNT: You're Not Alone
by SophiaStones123
Summary: Mikey went to visit his brothers' graves after the last battle with the Shredder. WARNING: Character death and some brotherly fluff. Set in 2012 universe :) (Now a Two-Shot!)
1. Chapter 1: Main Story

Mikey was trying to hold back tears in his eyes as he approached his brothers' graves. His brothers died protecting him from the Shredder and unfortunately, the Shredder got away. Luckily, the turtles already had allies to help them track the Shredder down and put a stop to his plans once and for all. However, Master Splinter and Mikey were forced to bury the dead brothers, no matter how much displeasure this caused.

"Hey guys." Mikey said with a strained voice. "It's...great to see you guys again, especially with all that has been going on." Mikey tries to keep the subject light as he thought that his brothers might not like to see his sadness. "Though the Shredder has got away since our last battle with him, Casey, April, Master Splinter and the Mighty Mutanimals are trying to track him down. Slash...or Spike...did not like how the battle had turned out, Raph. He was so angry, Raph, that we kinda thought that he is going to break a wall or something." Mikey said with a giggle. "Fortunately, everyone calmed him down before he can actually get to do it."

"Dr Rockwell did say that we can track him using various equipment. Everyone kinda went and got it, though it was a bit difficult trying to get past all that Kraang security." He shrugged. "But we got it anyways. Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead are currently trying to track him, but I guess it's a matter of time, now that they have the equipment."

Suddenly, Mikey felt something drop onto his face. He realised that he has started to cry. "I miss you bros, very much." He raised his arm to wipe his tears. "Although Master Splinter is still with me, I can't help feeling lonely dudes. The lair just doesn't seem right without you guys around. All Sensei does is eat, drink, teach and meditate, he doesn't really do much anymore...The lair is just too quiet bros..." His tears started to drip down onto his cheeks endlessly.

"Anyways..." He sniffled and wiped his tears. "Let's change the subject. Mr Murukami wanted me to give you these pizza gyozas. The comic books you guys love are right here as well. New issues have came out, so I thought you guys would like them." Mikey immediately put down the plate of pizza gyoza and respective comic books on their respective graves. Just then, a ringtone suddenly sounded. Mikey was inwardly relieved as the ringtone seemed to ease the tension. He took out his T-Phone to take a look.

"Sorry guys, I have to go now. April just texted me, saying that they may have found a lead on the Shredder. I think I better go now..." Before he can finish, a cool breeze suddenly blew. He also felt as though three pairs of hands are pulling him into a tight embrace. He widen his eyes as the cool breeze blew past the comic books, making the comic books flip into particular pages. He can make out the single dialog on each page.

 _You're not alone  
Bro  
We got your back_

Understanding their message, he nodded his head as he felt himself being released from the embrace. "Thank you bros..." He immediately turned away from the graves as he knew that he still needs to get back to April, but he knows that he is not alone; his brothers are watching over him.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Weeks after visiting his brothers' graves, Mikey still can't help missing his brothers. Although his brothers had sent him a message saying that he is not alone, he couldn't help feeling a tad lonely. Even though Casey and April kept him company, they were still too busy helping to track the Shredder down to talk to him ALL the time. Instead, he spent his time sketching and writing in his diary. However, a miraculous thing happened when he was thinking about his brothers.

He was by a desk in his room, looking at a photograph of him and his family, his complete family. "I do miss you, bros..." Suddenly, 3 butterflies with different colours flew into his room. They flew onto his desk, attracting his attention. "Where did you cute things come from?" He snapped out of his train of thoughts. Just then, he felt that something was fishy. "Wait...I thought that butterflies are supposed to be on the surface, with flowers and grass around them. What are they doing here underground and in the sewers?" He thought. What was even stranger, was that the 3 butterflies have different colours.

"Blue, red and...purple?" He thought. "Why do they look so familiar? I must have seen it somewhere." Just then, something snapped in his mind. "Those are Leo, Raph and Donnie's favourite colours..." He thought about his fallen brothers sadly. "I miss them..." Just then, the 3 butterflies flew around him and to his surprise, the blue one appeared to have kissed him on the cheek. "Woah, what was that all about?" The purple one landed on his shoulder while the red one landed on his head.

Suddenly, a warm feeling came in. "Leo...Donnie...Raph? Is that you?" The butterflies seemed to have answered him, as they flew back to the desk, seemingly looking at him. "You came back, didn't you..." Mikey did not finish, as he cried on the desk, not with sadness, but with happiness. "Thanks, bros, you guys are the best bros a turtle could have." The butterflies landed on his arm. Just then, a T-Phone rang. The butterflies landed on his shoulders while Mikey took out his T-Phone and answered it.

"Hi April...What? You found who?...Ok, I am on my way." Mikey hung up his phone and rushed out. The butterflies flew onto the desk again. A few minutes later, he rushed into his room. The butterflies looked at him questioningly. "It's April. She said that they captured Rahzar. They thought that maybe he could serve as a lead. I got Master Splinter, so I got to get ready..." The butterflies flew towards him and landed on his head. They did not look like they would be flying anywhere anytime soon.

"...There is no getting rid of you, is there?" When the butterflies stood still on his head, he laughed happily. His brothers will not be going anywhere, they will be there for him, no matter what.

 _We are here, don't cry..._


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note (SPECIAL AN!)

Hey, guys! Thanks for reading these one-shots and of course, for the reviews! Due to popular demand, there is a story based on this two-shots! Actually, 2 stories, heh heh. (Um, sorry for the delay of posting the last 2 chapters. They will be coming up real soon.) Check out TMNT: Don't Leave Me Alone! It is written based on that sad fic and a sequel will be coming out on FF as well! So yeah, guys, stay tuned!


End file.
